


Merry Christmas Jon

by Onion_Time



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Opening Presents, The Beholding, jon being a mess as usual, the eye being a bastard, this is sickeningly sweet, this was wrote at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion_Time/pseuds/Onion_Time
Summary: What about Christmas hm??Martin and Jon have to celebrate something, why not include the Eye and Books?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas Jon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippleskip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleskip/gifts).



It’s eleven pm by the time Jon stumbles in through the front door of his and Martin’s flat. He’s half asleep as he walks, tossing down his bag next to the door and locks said door behind him. The lights are off, ‘Martin must be asleep...’ he thinks to himself, and the Beholding so helpfully tells him that he is. 

Jon huffs quietly, begging the stupid entity to just shut it and let him figure things out for himself. He almost trips as he wanders into the bedroom, pulling his work clothes off and tossing them in a plastic basket dedicated for such articles. 

This leaves him in a pair of soft, black boxers as he crawls into bed, ignoring the warm body that takes up half the bed already. He’s forgotten something, not that he remembers he forgot. 

It’s Christmas Eve. 

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

He falls asleep despite forgotten information, curled up under the blanket, the king sized bed more than big enough for both him and his boyfriend. 

The morning comes without much fanfare, the curtains have been closed all night, almost always are closed so Jon doesn’t have to worry about sunlight disturbing his slumber. He wakes up slowly, squirming around under the blanket and reaching out for someone who isn’t there. ‘Where’d he go..?’ he asks himself, sitting up slowly and looking around. 

“He’s waiting for you, in the living room.’’ The Beholding answers the question for him, and he groans. He rubs his eyes, standing and pulling on some fleece pajamas, he doesn’t need to go into work just yet right..? 

“It’s Christmas morning, Archivist. You do not have work.” The Beholding reminds him, startling Jon out of his sleepy stupor. 

’I DIDN’T GET MARTIN A PRESENT’ He yells in his mind, forcing himself calm as he walks out into the living room, spotting a cozy looking Martin sitting next to the Christmas tree, which was hastily decorated by Martin a week or so ago. 

Jon smiles at him, sleepily waving at him as he sits down on the couch. 

“Merry Christmas Jon.” Martin purrs at him, there’s a few wrapped boxes under the tree and Jon has to mentally hold himself back from asking what’s in them. He doesn’t want it spoiled by the big bastard Eye. 

Jon laughs softly, “Merry Christmas Martin, and good morning... I see you’ve gotten me some gifts!” He churrs, embarrassed that he forgot, “I uh... didn’t get you anything... I forgot...” he mumbles, his cheeks flushed soft red. 

Martin sighs softly, “Darling, you didn’t need to get me anything, I’m more than happy to pamper you, that’s all the gifts I want.” He purrs, smiling at him gently. Now that Jon is more awake, he notices something tall and covered in a sheet in the corner.

He again has to hold himself back from asking what it is. He looks back at Martin excitedly, and he waves him on, “Go on, all of its for you.” Martin reassures him, smiling at him. 

Jon scrambles onto the ground, pulling the first neatly wrapped box he finds off the floor and up into his lap. He rips into the shiny green paper, scattering little shreds everywhere that Martin dutifully picks up and stuffs in a plastic bag, he knows how Christmas goes, always a mess. Better to be prepared than have to deal with the mess later. 

He learned his lesson last year, buying Jon a new desktop computer, and wrapped all the little components separately so he would have more fun. What a mess that was. 

Martin laughs softly, smiling as his boyfriend tears into the paper. 

Jon coos softly as he pulls the remains of the paper off, it’s an Amazon box, the tape is slit already so he doesn’t have to get anything sharp to open it. It’s not like he’s allowed sharps but still.

He opens it, inside is a brand new book from an author he’s never heard of before, he looks up at Martin, a little confused.

“Is this safe? And where did you find this?” He asks, trying his best not to compel the answers out of him. 

Martin smiles, “Yes I made sure everything I got you is safe, and I know you can’t read books you feel like you’ve read before so I found an obscure author for that one.” He says softly, “Do you like it?” 

Jon laughs, “Martin I love it! Thank you! There’s even more too!” He mewls happily, setting the book off to the side. 

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

It takes an hour or more to rip open all the separate boxes, and Jon is left with a stack of fifteen or so books all from different obscure authors. 

He smiling brightly, happy tears beading up in his eyes, “Martin, where am I going to put all these...” he asks, looking over at his soft boyfriend who’s picking up the last of the wrapping paper. 

“You haven’t opened your last gift!” Martin chirps, pointing him towards the sheet covered object. 

Jon laughs excitedly, “Martin!” He chirps, bumbling over to it, and pulls the sheet off. Under the hastily placed sheet is an ornate, dark wood bookshelf. 

He keens, happy tears rolling down his cheeks as he places his hands over his mouth, “Martin! This is beautiful!” He laughs manically. 

“Gods Martin! Thank you!” He chirps loudly, a shiver running down his spine as he runs over to Martin. He wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tight and burying his face in his soft chest,.

“Thank you thank you thank you! Martin this is amazing!” He keens, happy tears soaking his cheeks. 

Martin smiles, hugging him back gently, “You’re welcome darling, calm down...” he says softly, picking him and sits down on the couch with him in his lap. 

“Good presents?” Martin asks, looking down at Jon.

“Do you even need to ask Martin!? These are amazing!” He laughs, smiling brightly up at him.

He smiles, “Of course, I should have known!” He chirps, ruffling his hair, “Merry Christmas Jon...”

“Merry Christmas Martin...”


End file.
